The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to electromechanical actuators. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to power and control systems for electromechanical actuators.
Electromechanical actuators are utilized in a variety of applications and environments. For example, space vehicles often employ thrust vector control of main engines during launch and/or maneuvering which requires a means to move the main engine nozzle. Previously, hydraulic actuation systems were used for this application, but such systems are complex and heavy, hydraulic fluids pose both a fire and environmental hazard, and also require maintenance and thermal conditioning prior to launch. Recently, electromechanical actuators have begun to replace hydraulic actuators in thrust vector control systems. Using electromechanical actuators reduces complexity by eliminating the hydraulic fluid system, but requires the addition of batteries or use of the vehicle's onboard electrical system to power the electromechanical actuators. On a space vehicle, physical space and vehicle weight is a premium, thus the addition of large, heavy batteries is undesirable. Further, the vehicle onboard electrical system is not sized to provide the electromechanical actuators with power, thus would have to be enlarged considerably to accommodate the electromechanical actuators.
The art would well receive an alternative system for providing power to electromechanical actuators for thrust vector control and other applications.